


Próxima Vida

by Nagiru



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Implied Axel/Roxas - Freeform, Maybe there is spoilers from KH2, Nobodies with a heart, One-sided Roxas/Namine, Reincarnation, Roxas and Xion are brothers, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/Nagiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antes de se juntar a Sora, Roxas havia feito uma promessa a Axel. Essa promessa finalmente se concretiza — chegou sua próxima vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Próxima Vida

**Author's Note:**

> Chaos! ^^  
> Essa é a versão em português, mas, caso alguém prefira ler em inglês, estarei postando no máximo daqui a uns dias.  
> Bem, é a primeira vez que posto algo aqui no AO3... se a formatação estiver estranha, poderiam me avisar? Ainda não sei mexer.
> 
> Agora, sobre a fic. É uma fanfic de Universo Alternativo, isso é, não se passa durante os jogos. Pra falar a verdade, ela seria como se os personagens renascessem anos depois, em um novo lugar (possivelmente Twilight Town; não citei nomes, mas acho que só lá tem o sea-salt ice cream), como humanos, e não Nobodies.  
> Eu coloquei a nota de "implied" Axel/Roxas, porque é realmente isso. Foi sutil, nada dito "éramos namorados". Eu escrevi pensando que eles se gostavam, mas, se vocês quiserem ler como se eles fossem só amigos, tudo bem.

### One-shot — Próxima Vida

_“Vamos nos reencontrar em nossa próxima vida…” **¹**_

Roxas abriu os olhos com a letargia comum do sono. Tivera um sonho estranho novamente. Ultimamente vinha sonhando muito com isso… Esse… _Axel._  
Sonolento e confuso, ele se sentou na cama esfregando os olhos. Não entendia. Por que continuava vendo um desconhecido? E por que ele sempre acordava se sentindo tão… Triste?  
— Ele é fruto de um sonho… — repreendeu a si mesmo deslizando da cama, mas falar isso só lhe apertou ainda mais o peito. Quando repetiu, foi com a voz triste. — Um sonho…

— Bom dia, Xion. — cumprimentou recuperado ao entrar na cozinha e encontrar sua irmã preparando uma torrada. — Hoje não tem nenhuma atividade do clube mais cedo não?  
A garota de cabelos negros virou o rosto para encarar o loiro, os olhos azuis brilhando com preocupação.  
— Bom dia, Roxas. — respondeu educadamente antes de franzir o cenho. — Você parece pálido. Foi dormir que horas…? Sabe que não deve ficar acordado até tarde…  
— Ah… — murmurou Roxas distraído, sem ouvir o que sua irmã dizia. — Estou bem, estou bem. — dispensou automaticamente ao notar a postura da garota. — Foi só um sonho ruim.  
Xion suspirou levemente e sacudiu a cabeça antes de empurrar um prato com torradas para a frente do garoto.  
— Coma e vá lavar essa cara. Tem certeza que tomou banho? Ainda parece um zumbi. — repreendeu com um biquinho.  
Roxas riu e começou a comer, recebendo um aceno de aprovação da morena que voltou-se para a preparação das próprias torradas.  
Enquanto mastigava lentamente, Roxas deixou sua mente vagar de volta para o sonho. O rosto do ruivo — _Axel_ , se corrigiu, lembrando-se que nesse último sonho finalmente ouvira seu nome — era sempre tão estranho. Não que o rosto em si fosse estranho, mas aquela expressão… Era como se ele desistisse de tudo. Inexplicavelmente, isso lhe incomodava.  
— … então se lembre de comer alguma coisa, sim? — dizia Xion, acordando Roxas de seus pensamentos. Ele piscou, os olhos azuis idênticos ao de sua irmã, e tentou se lembrar do que ela falava. — Você está ouvindo…?  
Roxas se apressou em assentir e sorrir, mesmo não estando.  
— Sim, claro. Você… Vai sair de tarde, sim? Eu lembro, Xion! — ele falou em um tom que deveria acalmá-la, chutando de acordo com a notícia que ela havia lhe dado na noite anterior. — Eu vou comer, não se preocupe. Eu não preciso que me lembre disso!  
Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, claramente sem acreditar, e pegou o prato sujo de ambos para ir lavar. Só então Roxas notou que já havia comido tudo.  
Abafando uma praga com os dentes, Roxas se ergueu em um pulo e correu para o banheiro mais próximo para lavar o rosto de novo. Talvez ele devesse começar a tomar café. Preto, quente e bem forte, assim como seu pai. Talvez _assim_ ele acordasse.

A manhã na escola foi entediantemente comum. Ele encontrou Naminé no meio do caminho, e foram juntos os três — Roxas, Xion e Naminé — o resto do caminho, rindo e falando de besteiras. Como sempre, Roxas se sentiu um pouco envergonhado perto da loira; se tivesse que admitir para si mesmo, ele gostava um _pouquinho_ dela. Só um pouco. Bem pouquinho. Mas nunca admitiria isso em voz alta, claro.  
Depois disso, foram direto pra sala, tendo uma folga de poucos minutos antes do sinal tocar e o professor chegar. Todas as aulas foram comuns. Roxas cochilou por alguns minutos na segunda aula, e recebeu um tapa na cabeça de sua irmã para que acordasse, mas, fora isso, havia sido um dia rotineiro. Sem nada.  
Nem mesmo a ideia de sair com Xion e Naminé depois da escola para tomar sorvete estava lhe atraindo tanto assim, mas ele foi do mesmo jeito.  
Enquanto pagava — três _sea-salt ice cream **²**_ —, uma voz estranhamente familiar fez com que Roxas virasse para observar o outro lado da rua. Uma figura alta ria em tom alto e sem vergonha alguma, a voz ecoando com força. Ele não reconhecia o riso, mas algo naquele timbre era familiar…  
Quando a figura se virou, seu próprio picolé caiu no chão, intocado. Seu coração batia tão forte e tão alto que, pelos instantes seguintes, Roxas não ouviu o riso. Não ouviu a voz de suas companhias lhe perguntando se ele estava bem. Só ouviu as batidas irregulares e disparadas.  
Abriu a boca para responder que _sim, ele estava bem_ , mas sua garganta estava estranhamente seca; limpou as mãos na calça e piscou duas vezes antes de conseguir engolir e finalmente responder.  
— Estou. Aham. Ele só escorregou… — explicou desatento, os olhos fixos no homem do outro lado da rua.  
Alto, usando um casaco preto longo sobre uma calça jeans, os fios formando um incrível contraste contra o tecido escuro, em seus tons vermelhos vivos, e os olhos… Roxas conhecia aqueles olhos, as pequenas marcas próximas deles. Só não conhecia aquela luz alegre. Não realmente.  
Ele se lembrou daqueles olhos, com um ar triste. Olhos lindos e honestos, mesmo que… _Mesmo que ele não tivesse um coração_. Roxas franziu o cenho para essa explicação repentina, mas sabia que um dia aquilo havia sido verdade. Um dia. Não mais.  
Então os olhos, tão verdes, tão lindos, pousaram sobre si, e ele também paralisou no lugar, ignorando o outro homem, de cabelos azuis, que ainda tentava falar com ele.  
Imagens — _memórias_ , se corrigiu — de um sorriso divertido, olhos brilhantes, uma voz calma repetindo _“entendeu? **³** ”_, e… Um choro silencioso, escondido, demonstrado por uma simples frase de _“Isso não é verdade… Eu sentiria sua falta” *****_.  
Axel.  
Axel, que lhe ensinara a gostar de sorvete. Axel, que lhe explicara o que era amizade. Axel, que era seu melhor amigo. Axel, que se preocupava consigo. Axel, que tentou salvá-lo. Axel, que havia feito de tudo para evitar que ele fosse destruído. Axel. Axel. Axel.  
Roxas sentiu os joelhos falharem, mas se forçou a ficar de pé. De onde vinha tudo aquilo? Ele sabia, claro. Ele havia feito questão de saber, aparentemente.  
Sua promessa estava cumprida. Axel também estava ali…  
Sem poder se controlar, Roxas sorriu, avançando em passos fracos até a figura do outro lado da rua, deixando para trás uma Xion e uma Naminé muito confusas. E ele continuou avançando até conseguir alcançá-lo, onde parou, sem jeito, observando o rosto familiar, mas tão distante. Distante por anos, séculos, milênios talvez. Quando eles haviam se conhecido, afinal?  
— Heh. O nome é Axel, entendeu³? — ele cumprimentou, e os olhos brilhavam de um jeito que Roxas reconheceu.  
— Difícil esquecer. — debochou, mas respondeu do mesmo jeito. — Roxas, prazer.  
Um corpo que desaparecia na escuridão, e palavras deixadas incompletas.  
 _“Eu estarei esperando.” **¹**_

**Author's Note:**

> Notas:  
> ¹ — Ambas as frases são citação de Kingdom Hearts 2, da batalha entre Roxas e Axel onde o Roxas usa duas keyblades (Oathkeeper e Oblivion). Não tenho certeza se o Axel realmente morre lá, pois ainda não zerei o jogo, mas duvido. De qualquer forma, a conversa (traduzida por mim, desculpa se tiver algum erro) foi mais ou menos…  
> “Heh. Vamos nos reencontrar na próxima vida.” — Axel  
> “Sim. Eu estarei esperando.” — Roxas  
> “Bobo… Só porque você terá uma próxima vida…” — Axel  
> ² — sea-salt ice cream, o nome é traduzido ao pé da letra como “Sorvete de sal marinho”, mas não gosto muito do nome e, na verdade, é um picolé. De qualquer forma, é o picolé que o Roxas tomava com o Axel e a Xion (e, posteriormente, com o Hayner e a turma, na cidade digital).  
> ³ — do original, “got it memorized?”. Não sei como traduzir, então decidi por “entendeu?”.  
> * — Essa frase é da cena no final de Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, mas não sei se essa fala realmente aparece nesse jogo ou só no Kingdom Hearts 2, quando Roxas se lembra do que realmente aconteceu. Enfim, é de quando o Roxas está fugindo da Organização; ele pega e fala que ninguém sentiria falta dele, mas aí o Axel responde que ele sentiria.
> 
> Bem, para quem teve alguma dúvida, a pessoa acompanhando o Axel era o Saïx. Ou eu o imaginei com o Saix, pelo menos.  
> Por favor, será que mereço algum comentário? Faria meu dia mais feliz *-*  
> Espero que tenham gostado.  
> Obrigada por lerem~  
> Ciao~


End file.
